


Put a ring on it

by AllumetteRouge (RedRaidingHood)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/pseuds/AllumetteRouge
Summary: Jason Todd was kneeling, offering a ring to him and all Tim could think of was how to kill his sister without getting his ass kicked by her. Because Cass knew exactly how he felt about Jason Todd. And she knew exactly how to get Jason Todd to propose to Tim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by the lovely [ doublerainbowlover](http://doublerainbowlover.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Enjoy! <3

Jason Todd was kneeling, offering a ring to him and all Tim could think of was how to kill his sister without getting his ass kicked by her. Because Cass knew exactly how he felt about Jason Todd. And she knew exactly how to get Jason Todd to propose to Tim. 

“It would not be a bad idea,” Bruce threw in.

“Nobody asked for your opinion,” Tim heard himself reply on autopilot. His mind was anywhere but here. Couldn’t be here, because if it was, it would’ve made him a stuttering, blubbering, blushing mess.

“Come on,” Jason grinned, “It’ll be great. Black Mask will be happy to have a nice, almost-legal way to launder money through Wayne Enterprises and I get to kick his butt.”

“We’re not involving WE.” Black Mask could THINK whatever he wanted to, but Tim would rather die than let anyone dirty Bruce’s legacy like that. 

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

After some grumbling and negotiating, Tim finally sealed the deal. Of course, he did. It was a good plan. With the added bonus of Tim being able to spend time close to Jason.

A smug smile on his lips, Jason stood, grabbing Tim’s hand and pushing the ring on his finger in one, smooth motion. “Masel tov, birdbrain. Now we’re engaged. Make yourself pretty and don’t go cheating on me. I’ll call ya.”

 

Jason called. He called and Tim stood in front of his closet, needing two hours and a conference call with his friends to decide on what to wear. Because this was Jason. It was a mission, sure, but it also was Jason Todd. Tim’s Robin. The guy Tim had the most embarrassing crush on - which everybody seemed to know. 

Everybody but Jason, hopefully. Sometimes, Tim suspected the other did know and just indulged him, but Tim had no proof for either. The only thing, he did know for a fact, was, Jason loved the theater. 

Tim tried to focus on the performance, but it was hard not to keep staring at Jason. He’d cleaned up nicely, wearing a tailored suit that barely concealed the weapon he wore under his arm. 

Jason had let him know it was for show, but it still made something in Tim boil. Jason wasn’t supposed to kill. But the world had been cruel to the boy Tim had followed across the rooftops of Gotham and that boy had grown up. Which had brought them to the current moment. And Jason sure had grown up _nicely_.

Tim jerked a little, feeling Jason’s arm sneak around his shoulders. It shouldn’t have been surprising; they were acting like a couple, but when Jason whispered in his ear, it was all Tim could do not to grin and clap his hands like a stupid seal. 

He was happy that evening didn’t end with him looking like a total dork. Although Jason did glance at him strangely after he had gotten Tim to squeak. – In his defense, nobody really kissed his temple as nonchalantly as Jason Todd.

 

Tim only realized they had been on the second date much later. Getting breakfast after patrol shouldn’t have counted as a date, but the neighborhood was bad enough for rumors of the Red Hood to spread like a wildfire. So it made sense.

They knew Jason there, called him by his name and knew his order. Sandra, their waitress, winked at Tim once she had been done chiding Jason for not being at home at such a late (early) hour. It was nice, really. It still worried Tim how open Jason was in public, though. The Red Hood shouldn’t be seen laughing so hard his drink came back out of his nose again. 

Smiling to himself, Tim did, however, book this as a personal victory. Jason had a nice laugh and Tim’s stomach did strange, tingly things whenever he heard it. And this time, Tim had even been responsible. That had to count for something, right?

 

After the third date, Tim wondered when he’d meet Black Mask. This was the whole idea, right? Making him open up to Jason in hopes of getting his money laundered by Jason’s new boy toy, right? But Tim was also pretty sure Black Mask didn’t much care for Robinson Park. And he cared even less for Jason’s home-made sandwiches. 

Tim, on the other hand, had loved them. He’d loved the food and the hot tea Jason had brought and he’d been grateful for the blanket, too. If not for the blanket, he wouldn’t have had anything to hide his face in once Jason started to sing and make him sing along.

“You know what happens after the third date?” Jason had asked, standing on the steps of the manor.

Usually, Tim’s brain was faster than that and didn’t need Bart screaming in his ear later at night when Tim told his friend about the question. None of those dates had seemed all that work-related, but that didn’t mean they weren’t. Jason needed to be seen with Tim, that was all. 

The question still kept Tim awake, feeling hot and bothered all night.

 

Jason called again when Tim was in a meeting. He didn’t leave a message, though, so Tim didn’t think much of it when he checked his phone during lunch break. 

Not much later, the meeting resumed and Jason called another fifteen times. 

The sixteenth time he called, he was already outside Wayne Enterprises, but he was also too late. By then, the police had already gotten the building surrounded, and Bruce and Tim and taken down the worst threat.

That night, Tim wasn’t able to sleep either; not knowing if Jason’s reaction had been _instead_ or _because of_ the press. 

The hug had felt awesome, though. And Tim was pretty sure there was no space on his face Jason hadn’t kissed. Although that had to have been for show, right?

 

After that, Black Mask had been dealt with brutal and swiftly, and there was no reason for Jason to call anymore. 

Tim missed it. He kept pulling out his phone, waiting for a call, a message, anything, really, that let him know Jason was still alive. He hadn’t seen the Red Hood on patrol either, but he had heard of him tearing through the bad quarters like no tomorrow. 

Bruce was getting worried about Jason, too. Worried they might have to deal with him killing anyone or just plain becoming uncontrollable. Which was a laughable notion in Tim’s mind anyway; Jason had never been under their control. Jason was his own man and only did what he thought was right. If anyone could change the world – even if Tim didn’t agree with his methods – if anyone could change the world, it was Jason Todd. Jason had changed Tim’s world at least. For better or for worse.

 

It was Cass who started it and it was Cass who ended it, too. She had watched Tim sulk for three days before she sat down next to him on the bed. 

“Why haven’t you taken it off?”

“I don’t know,” Tim replied, turning the ring on his finger. It was a lie. He did know, but it was a childish dream he had dreamt for the better part of his life. Ever since Robin turned back to smile at the little boy with the camera. 

“You do know,” Cass said, a smile in her voice, “A phone goes two ways, right?”

 

Tim didn’t call Jason then. Tim didn’t call Jason the next day either, but he did call the day after that. 

“The planetarium does a show this weekend,” he started.

Jason took his time replying, making Tim sweat even more. Maybe this had been a mistake; Jason hadn’t called him anymore after the mission had been completed. After the reason for them hanging out was gone. 

“You don’t need to–”

“– I want to,” he interrupted, knowing exactly what Jason had wanted to say. He could hear his voice clearly in his mind, could hear how Jason would degrade himself and point out all those other people Tim could call instead. But he didn’t want to go with anyone but Jason.

On the other end of the line, Jason typed audibly, his voice strangely rough when he finally answered. “There is no show this weekend.”

Biting his lip, Tim steeled himself. “There is if you have enough money.”

“Tim.”

“You don’t have to, but I, um.” Thumbing the ring on his finger, Tim knew he was fumbling. He needed to spell this out, even if it meant Jason would hang up on him. Even if Jason– “It’s a date.”

“Tim, you don’t have to go out with me anymore. There are people out there who are better for you.”

“Yes, maybe,” Tim conceded. “But they’re not you.”

There was nothing for almost a minute. Taking the phone off his ear to check it, Tim almost missed the wet sigh on the other end.

“It’s a date,” Jason finally replied, his voice breaking.

“It’s a date,” Tim echoed. “A real date this time. Make yourself pretty and don’t go cheating on me. I’ll call you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this should've been a 10k story instead of this short, little thing. Anyway, I still hope you liked it and let me know what you think?  
> If you want me to write something else, or just plain talk, do feel free to visit on [tumblr ](http://allumetterouge.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
